


非典型abo设定raro

by ninorin0074658



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	非典型abo设定raro

蓝色的胜利显示在电脑中央，陈文林甩了甩有点酸痛的手臂，庆幸自己的技术没有因为怀孕而下滑太多。右下角的时间走到了快六点，一局接一局的已经过了三个多小时。往常不到两小时全志愿就来捞人了，生怕他吃多了电脑的辐射，今天竟一点动静也没有。厨房也没有传来做晚饭的响声，陈文林一瞬间有点慌。  
吉欧那在家吗？  
他应该在用卧室的电脑直播啊。  
陈文林摘下耳机走到卧室门口，想看看这家伙到底在干什么，卧室门却被反锁了。他把耳朵贴在门板上，里面并没有敲击键盘的声音，陈文林的脑子里飞快地闪过一千种不好的可能，赶紧去客厅的抽屉里拿了房间钥匙，打开了门锁。  
他推开门的一瞬间，还没来得及看清全志愿在干什么，扑面而来的信息素先把他撞了个趔趄。花了几秒把呼吸调整平稳，他才满屋找起全志愿来。  
陈文林只在初中生理课本和小说里听说过alpha的筑巢行为，这景象真实出现在眼前的时候他才发觉如此壮观——衣橱的门大敞着，几乎所有陈文林近期穿过的衣服都被扔在床上，堆起来像个小山丘。全志愿在这个衣服做成的五指山下被埋得严严实实，只露出一双脚，时不时动弹一下昭示着他还存留生命的气息。  
“吉欧那？”  
陈文林走到床边，一件一件把全志愿身上的衣服扔到一边的地毯上，最后剩下他的睡衣被全志愿紧紧抱在怀里，还有他平时抱着睡觉的兔子玩偶。陈文林坐在床边，拽了一下他怀里的睡衣，全志愿顺从地松开手，在床上蹭了两下挪到他身边，把脸埋在陈文林的腰间。  
“我吃了，抑制剂。但是，不管用。不知道，为什么。”  
全志愿的声音闷闷的，听起来浸满了委屈。陈文林摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋，有些出过汗后的潮湿。  
“笨比，我这不是在家嘛。”  
“不可以，haro怀孕，不行。”  
“没事……吧，都四个多月了，你轻点就好了。”  
陈文林站起来，脱掉宽松的上衣，原本平坦的小腹如今已经隆起一个圆润的弧线，胸部也不像以前能看清肋骨的形状，而是囤积了一层薄薄的脂肪。怀孕后的信息素也变得柔和，源源不断从腺体中涌出安抚着全志愿躁动的情绪。  
全志愿爬起来按住他正要脱裤子的手，“不行，haro……”  
“都硬成这样了还说不行，”陈文林脱下自己的裤子，将全志愿推倒在床上，一只手附上他被运动裤包裹的硬挺，“别想了，我帮你。”  
四个月没怎么好好亲近的人如今跨坐在自己身上，俯身亲吻着自己敏感的耳后，曾经标记过的腺体微微发红肿胀，溢出的信息素香甜诱人，就算是没在发情期的全志愿也忍不住，何况他已经被这该死的发情期折磨到几乎要失去理智。他翻身把两人的位置调换了一下，动作已经尽量轻柔，但仍显得有些手忙脚乱。  
正如陈文林了解他一样，全志愿也同样用身体记住了陈文林的敏感区，一边用舌头掠夺陈文林口腔里的空气，一边轻轻摩挲着后颈膨隆的腺体。  
“haro，haro……”  
他用鼻尖蹭着陈文林的侧颈，在他的肩头落下几个淡粉色的吻痕，温热的气息喷洒在光裸的肌肤上，有点痒。陈文林最扛不住他这样的耳鬓厮磨，下面湿得一塌糊涂。  
“直接进来，可以……啊！”还没说完就被全志愿一顶到底，陈文林的大脑空白了一秒。几个月没有被滋润过的小穴即使有了润滑还是很难承受一个alpha的尺寸，撕裂的痛感维持了没有多久就被涨满的快感代替，甚至他的眼睛还没来得及为这剧烈的疼痛流下一滴眼泪。  
“对不起haro，我忍不住，对不起……”全志愿的道歉不可谓不真诚，他不断用亲吻安抚着身下的人，企图用轻柔的爱抚让陈文林紧绷的肌肉放松下来。但他下半身的动作却和他小心翼翼的态度大相径庭，涨大的凶器在陈文林的身体里快速进出，将溢出的爱液打出细密的泡沫。  
“没事，你慢一点嗯……小心，小心宝宝……”  
敏感的前列腺不断被挤压，巨大的快感几乎要淹没他的头顶，停不下来的呻吟让他只能说一些破碎的语句，试图提醒全志愿不要顶进生殖腔里，那里还孕育着一个小宝宝。  
陈文林的双腿环在全志愿的腰上，企图抬高屁股寻找一个自己和孩子都舒服的姿势，好不容易找到一个合适的角度，却很快被操得没了力气，只能任由全志愿随意摆布。  
陈文林已经不记得他被操射了几次，只记得中途换了个跪着不会压到肚子的姿势，虽然累点但是放心。后入总是进的很深，膨大的前端一次次擦过生殖腔的缝隙，巨大的快感夹杂着恐惧使他浑身颤抖，好在全志愿很听话，没有顶进去。  
最后是拔出来射在了陈文林两腿之间，恢复了一些理智的全志愿赶紧抽了几张纸巾给他清理。陈文林翻身躺进柔软的被子里，揉了揉有点跪麻了的膝盖，又向全志愿伸出双臂，全志愿却没有向往常一样抱他去浴室洗澡。  
陈文林有点不解，还没散去雾气的眼睛里满满的都是迷惑。  
“再来一次，可以吗？”全志愿从床头的抽屉里摸出一个没开封的安全套，“我戴套，不弄脏。”  
又是小狗一样可怜的眼神，可他身下又硬起来的性器着实让陈文林感到头疼，发情期的alpha到底是什么怪物啊……  
“我……让我缓一会，行吗？”陈文林的大腿和小腹的肌肉因为过量的快感还在颤抖，肺里的空气只够维持他短促的呼吸，再来一轮怕是要直接晕过去。他抬起腿朝着全志愿的肚子踹了一脚，几乎耗尽了他全部的力气，“你的孩子迟早要死在你这个笨比爸爸的手里。”


End file.
